Phenex Tsunayoshi: One Shot
by tigrun
Summary: Reborn like Pheonix as Phenex, the king of flames in the devil world. Tsuna has been reborn as Phenex in the High School DxD world, and this time, he isn't the only one. One can say his peerage is already made before his life even began. Tsunaxharem, maybe? If you want to see the rest of the story, it is remade better and longer.


**Tigrun: Hi everyone, here is an idea that I first had when I thought about combining High School DxD universe with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please tell me what you think about this story. If it is really like by you guys, I might continue it.  
DISCLAIMER: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD, he only owns his story.**

* * *

 **Phenex Tsunayoshi**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Nothing actually happen before, since it is the first story. But let's just say you arrived at the moment when Issei is going to get beat up in one hit by Miya_

* * *

 _(God's POV, well he is dead in high school DxD but he is still omnipresence)_

"How dare you do that when Buchou, your fiancée is right next to you?" Issei yelled at Riser as he was feeling his queen body. "Son of bitch!"

"Lowlife, how dare you say that?" Riser replied back glaring at him as he stopped feeling his queen making her relax a little. "Do you even know your place?"

"It doesn't matter!"" Issei yelled back at him with more intensity.

"Issei, stop it." Rias said in a not so loud voice but stop as she heard what he was going to say.

"I am just her lowly slave, nothing less, nothing more!" Issei yelled at Riser with his hand glowing and changing into his sacred gear because of his will making Riser angry at his insolence. "I don't care about the game. I am just going to kick your ass here and now!"

"Miya." Riser called one of the girls in his peerage.

A young girl came out like lighting in front of Issei dressed in a samurai fashion with a wooden staff, and then proceed to end him in one quick blow…

…

…

But weirdly the blow didn't connect.

"You have really done it, Issei. But it only makes the game more interesting. Let me in a little." The only human here said as he stopped the blow with a bamboo stick. His name was Yamamoto Takeshi and was one of the best friend of Issei and the prince of the school: the baseball and kendo prince.

'You still think this is a game!' Issei yelled into his mind but also thankful for his friends help.

"You don't understand the situation, human. You shouldn't interfere if you know that is good for you." Riser said not understanding why where there a human here with devils.

"Yeah, my friends always told me the same thing. But it didn't stop me from fighting to protect what is precious to me." Yamamoto told Riser as his bamboo sword transform into a real katana with some blue flame coming out of it and he became serious, a look that Rias' peerage knew too well as it never brought good news to their opponents just like for that pervert priest.

"That flame." Riser said deadly seriously.

"It must be the rain." A blond girl in Riser's peerage also known as his sister, Ravel Phenex. "We found one more for Oni-sama."

"Yeah, you are right. It's the rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi." A voice said coming from a new Phenex magic circle. A beautiful one-eyed purple hair girl wearing a black suit with a black shirt showed herself giving a dangerous aura.

"Chrome Dokuro, the queen of the fourth son of the Phenex family, the other candidate to marry Rias-sama." Grayfia told her position as she bowed a greeting. Chrome did the same thing out of respect towards the strongest queen.

"Chrome-chan, it's really you?" Yamamoto said changing his attitude from serious to friendly.

"It has been a long time since we all last saw each other." Chrome said as she bowed politely. Yamamoto was surprised by that action, true Chrome was polite but never this polite, 'what happened in this world?' He thought.

"Bossu is currently busy at a meeting with Serafall-sama. But if you won't mind following to wait for him at his family's mansion." Chrome told him as she began to open a new magic circle.

"Sure, I won't mind. Do you guys want to join?" Yamamoto said smiling so brightly that his friends seemed to have been blind by it.

"We don't want to impose." Rias said not wanting to spend more time with her fiancé.

"I am sure he won't mind, right Chrome-chan?" Yamamoto told them with his bright smile. It really made his friends wonder who they were going to meet.

Rias only met him a few time and didn't have really time to know him. The only thing that she knew is that her cousin loves training with him. He was the last son of the Phenex family, not a lot was expected from him but was overprotected by everyone from the Phenex family. This was the reason Riser is her current fiancé when it should have been him.

"Bossu won't mind as long as you are friends of Yamamoto, you will receive a big welcome from him. It's part of his kindness." Chrome said formally surprising the devils about the difference of characters between the brothers.

"I don't want my sweet little Otouto to be expose to such lowlife." Riser told his brother's queen, repelled by the thought of his brother been corrupted by such a lowlife and pervert.

"I agree; I don't want my sweet Oni-sama to be expose to such a pervert." Ravel said glaring at the pervert in question.

Issei was in his emo corner after being the reason that they couldn't go to a mansion where they should be a ton of maids in their maid uniforms. His emo thoughts were interrupted by a laugh from Yamamoto.

"You shouldn't worry about that, Tsuna had handled more than his fair share of perverts." Yamamoto said still laughing a little.

"It's true." Chrome told them remembering all the perverts her dear king had encountered.

"Fine, but he tried to do anything to my brother, I will punish him myself." Riser said glaring at the boy.

"Wow, they have only met you for least than five minutes and already decided that you are a threat to their dear brother." Akeno teased the pawn who was depressing even more with Asia by his side to try to comfort him.

"Akeno, stop it. Then we accepted your invite, Chrome-san." Rias agreed to their proposal as she couldn't find a way to oppose it. But it was a good way to know her other fiancé, he couldn't be as bad as Riser.

"Good, then come on in my transportation circle." Chrome said as Yamamoto joined her as well as everyone. They were all teleported into a sea fire until it finally disappeared and they saw a rich mansion in front of them with about twenty maids who greeted them just like they were the master of his mansion.

"Welcome Riser-sama, Ravel-sama, Chrome-sama, and dear guests." The maids greeted them. As they made a way for them, they saw a brown haired teen with warm brown eyes about the same age as Issei, Asia and Yamamoto.

"Okaerinasaï, Oni-san, Imouto-san, Chrome-chan, Yamamoto-kun, and dear guest." He said to his family members and his dear friends with open arms.

"Tadaïma." They all said to him with a bright smile

"Hello esteemed guests, I am Phenex Tsuna." He simply said to the people he never met.

* * *

 **I hope you have at least enjoy this story. If this story is really like by you guys, I may continue and have to figure a pairing or ask you guys for it.**


End file.
